1. Field
Some example embodiments herein relate to methods of fabricating the semiconductor devices, more particularly, methods of fabricating the semiconductor devices including a silicon-germanium layer.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the electronic industry becomes more developed, requirements for diverse characteristics of the semiconductor device have been increased. For example, requirements of higher reliability, higher speed, and/or multi-functional characteristics are increasing. For satisfying these requirements, the inner structure of the semiconductor device is becoming more complicated, and the integration density is therefore increasing.